What I Have Lost
by Byjinder
Summary: Robin is pregnant with Amon's child. He tells her to get rid of it and she walks. Years later Amon is hunting a young witch-child that has a startling resemblance to him...Rated R for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna. I'm back with a Witch Hunter Robin fic. I'm obsessed. I hope you enjoy.**

**-B**

**Summary**: Robin is pregnant with Amon's child. He tells her to get rid of it and she walks. Years later Amon is hunting a young witch-child that has a starling resemblance to him with the exception of her clear, green eyes. Could this be the child he abandoned several years before, he wonders. If so, where is her mother? Racked with guilt over the love and child he drove away, Amon vows to regain what he has lost at any cost. Is it too late? Does Robin's heart belong to another now?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. This is the first and last time I will write this.

**Chapter One**

The dim street lamp shone done on the lone girl sitting on the bench below, flickering ever so slightly every few minutes. Knees drawn to her chest, only her eyes, the clearest green, made brighter than usual with tears could be seen, peeking through her bangs. She seemed not to notice the fresh rain falling upon her, mingling with the saltiness that was her tears. Like a small child, lost and waiting for its mother, she sat there crying silently, the skies crying with her. From the shadows a man watched, his heart constricting painfully, wanting to comfort her but, he remained where he was, thinking to himself that it was for the best.

Opening her eyes slowly, she winced as the bright sunlight hit her eyes.

"Fell asleep on the couch again?" she heard someone ask. She groaned, not understanding. Her cell phone rang, summoning her to the office. She yawned, stretching stiff muscles weighed down by wet fabric.

**_How did I get here?_** she wondered. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the park last night and her wet clothes were evidence of that. Her cell phone rang again. It sent shooting pains through her skull. It seemed so loud. She cringed and threw it across the room and it shattered against a wall.

"Bad mood?" the voice asked again, this time from the opposite end of the room. She turned and saw Touko putting a kettle to boil.

"Well?" she prodded. Robin ignored her question and instead asked how she got home last night.

"Amon brought you home I suppose. His coat is what you're lying on." She was right.

Oh. I hadn't noticed." she replied absently. How had Amon known where she was? Did he follow her? She was sure he didn't want anything to do with here after what she had told him. Maybe he had changed his mind. One could only hope. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized that Touko had been calling her for some time. She looked up. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said don't you have to go. Didn't STN call for you?"

"Oh I had almost forgotten. My clothes are wet though and I don't have anything to wear."

"You can borrow something of mine." Touko offered.

Robin looked at her skeptically. "Do you wear black; I mean I've never seen youSS"

She laughed. "I wear black. It might be too short for your liking though."

"It doesn't matter, so long as it's black." Half an hour later she walked into the office.

"You're late." was Amon's greeting. "I called you twice why didn't you pick up?"

"It was annoying so I flung the phone into a wall. Where is everyone?" she asked gesturing to the empty room.

"Not here."

"Then why did you call?"

He stared as if it weren't obvious. When she said nothing, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the girl who had wormed her way into his heart. She was dressed in a plain black dress that was way shorter than usual but showcased her long legs and luscious curves. She saw the way his eyes roamed over her body and visibly shivered under his gaze.

"Amon why am I here?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Don't toy with me Robin." She sighed and sat in the nearest chair.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked her.

"I'm waiting. Whatever you say will decide what I do next."

He nodded. "I want you to get rid of it."

She hung her head, fingers curling tightly around the hem of her dress. She tried to hold them back but the tears were already starting to come. How she had hoped and prayed that he would change his mind.

"Robin."

"No." she said tearfully. "No. It can't be."

"This is for the best. It would never"

"It!" she cried angrily. "It! This is our child Amon! How could you even think that I would want to get a, an–Arrrgghhhhhhhh!" she couldn't even say the word.

"How could I think? How could I think! How could you think that I would want a witch for child? A-a-a monster!"

"Is this how you really feel? Do you hate witches that much? Do you hate me that much?"

He shook his head in frustration. "Of course I don't hate you. Let's, just talk this through."

"Why? So you can keep trying to change my mind? No we have nothing to say to each other." She stood up and began to put on her coat. It was starting to rain.

"Robin, please, just try to understand." She stopped for a moment and looked at him, as if to say something but shook her head and walked out the door.

Amon stood at the apartment door, not wanting to knock but knowing he had to. He had felt an ominous feeling when he watched Robin walk away from him the day before. It felt like he was losing her and he couldn't handle that. He had fought his feelings towards her for so long before giving in and to lose her now would be unbearable. If only he could make her see it his way. He lifted his hand and knocked. He had barely grazed his knuckle against the door when it flew open to reveal a frantic Touko. He felt his stomach sink when her wild eyes met his. Robin was gone. He could feel it. "Where is she?" he growled. Touko backed into the small apartment, afraid of what he might do. She had never seen this side of him before. He scowled even more when he realized what she was trying to do. He grabbed her arm roughly before she could slam the door shut. "Don't make me ask twice."

"I don't know. She came back last night but when I got up this morning she was gone. I thought she went to STN Headquarters until I found the note."

"What note?"

"It said that she was leaving. She boughtS" she stopped abruptly, the thought just occurring to her that the reason Robin may have left was because of Amon.

'What? What did she buy?" he yelled impatiently. She was silent.

"Tell me what she bought!"

"She's leaving the country by plane. That's all I know." It was obvious that she was lying but Amon didn't have time. There was still a chance that he would find her at the airport. Casting one last angry glance at Touko he dropped her hand and sped away to find the woman he loved.

It had been fifteen years ago that she left. He had not been able to catch her that day. But, he still remembered looking out the window of the terminal and catching a glimpse of her face on the other side of one of the plane windows. He could see her wiping her eyes and knew that she had been crying because of him. Just as the plane had lifted she had turned to face him and looked overjoyed for a split second before her face crumbled, she probably remembered why she was leaving in the first place. For the third time in two days he watched the only person to ever get close to him turn away from him, for good. He had never forgiven himself for chasing her away and had even tried to track her but she successfully evaded him every time. He had given up hope of ever finding her after ten years. And now, five more years later, he was hunting a young witch with the powers of fire. When this fact was first discovered he swore the fates were having a laugh at his expense. The girl was only a year younger than Robin had been when she first joined the STN-J.

He was close now. He had been following her for some time now, Karasuma and Doujima had fallen behind. He was just about on her. There in the middle of the park. He had been here before with Robin on a mission. He approached cautiously with gun aimed and cocked. As he drew nearer he noticed that the girl seemed familiar, too familiar. A hooded coat covering that all too familiar dress. It couldn't be. He could hear his heart pounding. His breath coming in almost painful gasps.

"Robin?"

At the name the girl started. He could see her smirk and he did not like it.

"Is that you?" She pulled back her hood so that he could see her face. She looked like Robin but not quite. Her eyes were those of Robin, a clear green, but otherwise she looked almost exactly like him. **_What the hell?_**

She smirked again. "Surprised? You should be I suppose, having never been around for my entire life."

**_Her entire life?_** He wondered. **_It couldn't be_.**

"Who are you?"

"Still haven't figured it out? Really, don't you recognize your own daughter, Father?"

**Well that's all for now. Read, Review and NO FLAMES. I will just ignore them. If you don't like it don't read.**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I thank you all for receiving me so well in the first and I hope that this story continues to please you. I know I said that Reluctant Heart was going to be my next update but I'm having trouble with the wording and sequence of events so that'll come later. I just want to thank all reviewers.**

**Questions/Comments Answered:**

1. Some of you asked about her appearance. My mind must have been somewhere else because I totally spaced and got the description wrong. She is in fact supposed to look like Amon and have Robin's eyes. Sorry for the mishap but it has been fixed.

2. Phina Rei, you asked me not to make it too angsty. Don't worry about it because I don't like reading 50 chapters of angst either. She's not gonna hate him. The way I have it in my mind is that she just wanted to see how he would react to her existence. She really actually just wants to get to know the father she never met until now.

3. Fade into Darkness, she knew Amon was her father because Robin has always made sure that even though he was not around their daughter always knew of him.

4. RosieB, I really wasn't planning to go into detail of Robin and Amon's past relationship. I just wanted to focus on them now but there might be some flashbacks now and again if they get together and reminisce about past feelings.

5. Soranji, I'm sorry that you feel that way but I don't think a six year old could make her way to Japan unnoticed. She is actively trying to find Amon so in my mind she has to be old enough to know what she is doing.

**Chapter Two**

Amon watched over the girl sleeping in his bed. His daughter, Amora. The edges of his mouth curled up the tiniest bit. **_I have a daughter_**. he thought. **_Robin and I have a daughter._**

_Robin._

Amon sighed tiredly. He couldn't believe that the girl had run away. Robin would be frantic by now. He should really try to contact her but he knew if he did, she would come rushing out to Japan. Besides, he wanted to spend a little more time with his baby girl. This time his mouth curved into a full blown smile. He thought back to earlier that night and was flattered that she would go through so much trouble to meet him.

Earlier that Night

He stood staring at her for a long while and she began to fidget under his gaze. This girl standing in front of him was his daughter. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He almost forgot to breathe.

"Are we gonna stand here all night? I'm sorta tired."

It was then he noticed the air of fatigue around her. Operating on automatic, he led her to his car and drove to his apartment. Once inside, he asked if she was hungry and at her nod whipped up miso soup and sandwiches. He watched her as she ate and noticed little bits of Robin and himself in her. She ate so daintily and was soft spoken, saying please and thank you in whispered tones, a far cry from when he first met her in the park. Robin was like that too. Quiet most of the time but forceful when she needed to be. In likeness to him, she hid her emotions well and a had a glare that could turn the most strong willed person into a quivering mass, with the exception of himself and, he suspected, Robin. After she finished eating, it took some coaxing to get her to talk to him and he was once again surprised because it seemed that she had plenty to say to him in the park and he said as much to her. She confessed that the reason she may have seemed so cold was because she was preparing herself for possible rejection. He was surprised yet again and asked why he would turn her away or worse kill her and looked at him like he was insane.

"In all my fourteen years, not once have you ever attempted to contact me. For all I knew you already had a family and wouldn't want a mistake from the past to rear it's ugly head."

"Is that what you think?" Amon asked, disbelievingly. "That you're a mistake?"

"Isn't that what you thought? Mom didn't keep the truth from me. She said that you cared for her very much but you didn't want me."

Amon stared at her aghast. "But I...I never..."

"Its okay." she said, trying to reassure him. "I don't hold it against you."

"It's not OKAY!" he exploded. "You're my daughter for Christ's sake!"

"You don't even know my name!" she screamed back. At this Amon fell silent, he felt ashamed. She was right. He looked at her, his own flesh and blood and he didn't even know her name.

"It's Amora."

"What?"

"Amora. My name is Amora."

"It's beautiful."

"It's a variation of Amor, the Spanish word meaning love. Mom said that I was a symbol of the love between you two, even if you didn't realize that you loved her."

**_Oh but I did realize that I loved her. I just never told her._** thought Amon to himself. Aloud he asked, "Your mother, Robin. Does she know you're here?"

"No I ran away. We had a huge fight about...stuff."

"She doesn't know where you are? She'll be worried sick!"

"She won't be angry that I came." said Amora quickly to stave off Amon inevitable scolding. "She made sure I knew about you. She didn't want me to think that you were a bad person. She said I could find you anytime."

"She told you this?" Amon asked momentarily forgetting that he was angry but then quickly remembered. "You should have given her some idea of where you were going. Robin may not have a problem with you being here but she will definitely be furious that you left without telling her. You need to contact her."

"I will but please, not now, I can't face her yet. Can we at least wait until I tell you why I'm here."

"I thought you just wanted to meet me? There's something else going on here?"

"Um, can we talk about this tomorrow? I came a long way and I'm really tired."

Amon narrowed his eyes at his daughter, immediately becoming suspicious but decided to comply with her wishes. "Very well but first, answer me this. Where did you come from anyway?"

"Iceland."

"Iceland? You've been in Iceland all this time? I have to hand it to your mother, she is good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amora asked confused."

"We'll talk about that tomorrow but, one more thing. How did you get here?"

"I stole mom's car and used the emergency credit card to buy a ticket on the next plane out. They had no flights to Japan so I went to Canada and paid some guy to carry me across the border. I crashed with some friends for a couple days and then got another flight here. I've been staying in a hotel for the last four weeks and been watching the

STN-J for the last three. I attacked Sakaki once." and at his glare added, "I made sure he wouldn't really get hurt and that he saw my face because I know I'm the mirror image of Mom and when he alerted the team I knew that you would become interested personally and would hunt me. I was right and here we are."

He shook his head at the memory. **_She's something else this daughter of mine._** He smiled again. **_She's definitely got Robin's tenacity._** She began to stir now and her eyes fluttered before opening. She smiled. "Mornin' Daddy.'

_Daddy._ His heart swelled and he was about to reply when a sharp knock at the front door interrupted him. He frowned and made his way toward the door and swung it opened. His breath caught in his throat. There standing in front of him was Robin. He forgot to breathe this time, his throat clogged with overwhelming emotion. He blinked, wondering if he was dreaming but when he opened his eyes again, she was still there.

"Robin!" he choked out and pulled her into his arms. He crushed her mouth to his fifteen years of pent up emotion released. But just as soon as the kiss started, it ended when a man's voice cut through the air.

"Robin darling, where are you?" She abruptly pulled away and put as much distance between herself and Amon as the hallway could allow. A man, tall with dirty blonde hair rounded the corner and came to stand beside her. **_Darling?_** thought Amon. Who the hell was this guy? "Robin, who is this?" he asked calmly though inside he was seething with anger at the familiar way this stranger addressed her. Robin looked nervous for a moment before looking him straight in the eye.

"Amon this Duarte Pendennis...my fiancée."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been gone so long but my comp was on the fritz and then school started but I'm back and hope to be updating regularly. I want to thank all those who reviewed, especially Raine84. Here are the answers to your question. Be forewarned Amon will way OOC in this chapter.**

**1. Does Duatre know that Robin and Amora are witches?**

Yes he does know.

**2. Is Duatre also a witch?**

He's not a witch. He is just an accepting person that only cares that Robin is a good person on the inside not that she is a witch.

**3. I forget if Amon's power has awakened in your story but did it; will Amon and Duatre fight each other for Robin?**

I haven't really thought about Amon's power awakening but now I will. Even if it doesn't there will definitely be a fight even it is only verbal.

**4. Please describe what Robin looks like now that she is all grown.**

This will be in future chapters

**5. Was the fight between Robin and Amora about her impending marriage to Duarte?**

You'll have to read to find out

**Well that's all for now. Enjoy!**

**-B **

**Chapter Three**

**_Fiancée. Robin had a fiancée._**

He couldn't get the words out of his head. **_How had this happened?_**

He had actually tough that this was his chance to make things right between them but she already belonged to someone else. He was wondering if Duarte knew she was a witch when a knock sounded at his bedroom door.

"Daddy? Can I come in?" Amora asked. When he didn't answer she pushed the door open. "Daddy, are you okay?" Amon looked at his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but Mom came before I could."

"I see." he said. "Does he know that Robin's a witch; that you are?"

"Yes."

"Does he know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Mmm. Well make sure you keep in touch, okay."

Amora looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to be leaving soon and I don't want to lose touch with you for another fifteen years." She looked stricken. "So that's it then? You're not gonna fight for her? You're just giving up?"

Amon sighed. "What makes you think that she would even listen to anything that I sat huh? She's spent the last hour not looking at me or trying to touch me."

"Well duh! Her fiancée is the room Dad! What did you expect?"

"That's my point Amora. Your mother has a fiancée that part of her life is over for her and it is for me too." Painful understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh, I see. You won't fight because you don't care. Maybe that's why mom left, you didn't care enough. I see now that I never should have come here."

"Amora that's not true. I never said I didn't care, never!"

"You didn't have to. Actions speak louder than words and how much louder could you be when you abandoned me all those years ago. You didn't me or mom fifteen years ago and you don't want us now. I'm sorry we couldn't be the family you wanted, I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you wanted. Maybe in another fifteen years you'll change your mind but I won't hold my breath."

"Amora."

"No it's okay." She mumbled, eyes welling with tears. "I'll just, go now." She turned to leave. "Wait!" she stopped hand on the door knob.

"Please don't ever think that I don't want you. I was a fool then and I'm a fool now. I was afraid that you'd be hunted and I couldn't handle that. I barely made it through when I was ordered to hunt your mother. I never wanted you to be persecuted because you were different. I do care. I care about you and your mother but she loves this man I can't come in and disrupt her whole life, it would be selfish of me."

"That's not true." Amora said. "She doesn't love him. Dad, when she talks about you her eyes light up and she's so happy. I always thought that one day we would find you and become a real family."

Amon smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course but before that _he_ came along and ruined it. She may care for him, maybe even love him a little but no one can ever replace you I think she's just tired of being lonely. I was a handful when I younger and on top of that I didn't know how to control my powers, sometimes I still don't but now that Duarte's here they can share the burden. Duarte's nice and sure he'd make a great dad but he'll never understand what it's like to be witch and I already have a dad."

"Do you really think that I'll understand. I've never even realized my power. It still lies dormant within me."

"I don't care if you understand I just want my father. Mom wants you too even if she won't admit it." She looked at him tears shimmering in her eyes. "You want us too don't you Dad? I mean you still love Mom right?"

"Nothing will ever diminish my love for Robin."

"Then you'll try to win her back and we can be a family. Maybe you can even come to love me too?"

Amon looked amazed and sad at the same time. "Love you too; you're a silly girl."

Amora looked stricken. He wouldn't even try to love her. "Well," she began after a deep, painful breath. "If you can only love Mom then that'll be alright." She said looking down on the floor. "Only love…I didn't mean…" he sighed and shaked his head at her. He got up and crossed the room, enfolding her in a hug as she started to cry. "Shh sweetie, don't cry. I didn't mean that I'd never love you. I meant that I already do, more than words can express." When he said this she cried even harder.

"I-I love you too Da-Daddy."

**This was just a little chapter to cement the new-found relationship between Amon and Amora. I know Amon is way out of character but you wouldn't act normal either if you had just met your daughter you hadn't seen in fifteen years so bear with me plus I wanted to put them in a friendly relationship not in a hostile one. More about Robin and Duarte in the next chapter. Remember to review.**

**-B**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and I want to say thank-you for all your wonderful reviews. They really uplifted my spirits. Thank-you to…**

**Shadow Angel5, Neverland's Apprentice, Binab86, Kirara242, GambitGirl2008, Joan Mistress of Magic, Miru Amai, Raine84, Bravedragon, Sheeshys-only-luff, Yuna of Paradise, Midnight Walker, VoodooPriestess, Lurrain, Inu-chans girl, Darkladyxion959, AnimeSiren, Whispers-Of-Crimson, Kasusander-jie, o00snowdrops00o, Meeko Melodie, Ri Ri, Carmen, Dooley, Youkiaofdaundrworld, Cucumber Sandwich, Tankbbg, Mayumi, Ragdoll17, Akumariver, Dawnindanite, Blood Lily, Cassie, Psuedonymous, Shaint, DarknessRose63, Kagomesdance, Buritani, Addanc88, Max.**

**Youkai no Yume: Ah Yume my love, I'm so sorry for that brief taste but I have to whet your appetite then leave you hanging so you'll come back for more. I hope this chapter for you, will be even sweeter than the last.**

**Busoshwe: I'd like Amon to hold me in other circumstances. **

**?-They'll find out soon.**

**Angel452: All your questions will be answered if you keep on reading.**

**Kogas-angel: Do you write on the Single Spark:Sess/Kag Fanfiction Website? I love you! I've read all your stories and I'm always waiting to read one of your chapters! It means so much that you reviewed; Thank-you.**

**-B**

**A/N: this picks up a few minutes after Amon and Amora's conversation. Amon and Robin are way OOC in this chapter. They'll probably be that way the whole story.**

**Chapter Four**

Amon smiled at his sleeping daughter before he closed the bedroom door; time to face Robin and _Duarte Pendennis_. He sighed. How could this have happened? Robin was supposed to be his. Amora was right, he needed to get her back. He made a mistake fifteen years ago but he would not make it again.

He made his way to the living room to find Robin drinking a cup of tea. "I see you've made yourself at home.' He said gesturing to the teapot.

"I hope you don't mind; I just needed something to calm my nerves."

"No, no, not at all." He said, hating the polite conversation between them. All he really wanted to do was haul her into his arms and kiss her until she forgot about _Duarte Pendennis_. Speaking of… "Where is.. he…the man that was with you?"

Robin stared at him over the cup, cradled in her hands. "You mean Duarte; my fiancée?"

Fiancée. How he hated that word.

"Yes, your…him."

"He went back to the hotel." There was silence for a few moments then,

"How is Amora?" Robin finally asked.

"She's fine; sleeping now."

"Mmmm." She replied, nodding her head. It was quiet once more.

"How've you been?" Amon asked

"Fine, just fine."

Amon groaned silently to himself. This conversation was going nowhere fast. He and Robin had spent a lot of time in silence in the past but never like this; it was never uncomfortable. It seemed that Robin was thinking the same thing herself because she finally spoke.

"Look, Amon, why don't we just get to the heart of the matter. All this polite small talk and inane niceties aren't really necessary. We're acting like strangers yet we have a child together. I'm sorry that Amora showed up so unexpectedly; I didn't know she was gone until it was too late."

Amon held up his hand to stop her from talking. "It's fine. I'm glad she came to see me but, let's not talk about Amora now."

She looked startled. "What else do we have to talk about Amon? Amora is the only thing we have a common interest in."

He smiled. "We have a common interest in each other."

"We **_had _**a common interest in each other." She stated flatly. "That was a long time ago."

"Robin, I know I was wrong fifteen years ago but I would have come around. You didn't have to leave."

She laughed in disbelief. "Are you serious? You didn't want to "come around" Amon. You didn't want to be a father; you told me to get rid of her."

"Dammit! I know what I said but you could have tried to change my mind. I'm telling you I would have come around eventually."

"I didn't need you to come around eventually. I needed you to love me; love our daughter. I could've understood if you were afraid, parenting is a big task, one that I had to go through alone."

He scoffed. "You mean _Duarte _didn't help you?" he asked bitterly.

"No, Duarte came into our lives about two years ago; before then I did everything myself."

"_You didn't have to!_ You had me; I could have helped you, she was my child too."

Robin stood, quaking in anger. "A child you didn't want! Anything would be better than staying with a man who didn't want a life we created; a life so beautiful. You hurt me Amon; I didn't think that I'd ever recover. You have no idea how devastated I was. I will never expose my self or my daughter to that kind of pain ever again."

Amon's heart ached. "Robin, I still love you."

"That's too bad because I don't love you." He shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Well believe it. I've moved on Amon, I'm getting married soon."

"You can't. What we have between us…"

"What we **_had_** between us," she started, "was sex on your part and childish infatuation on mine."

He shook his head. "It was much more than that Robin and you know it. Don't cheapen it."

"It's too late Amon. Once more, I'm engaged to be married. Whatever there was between us died when you rejected our baby fifteen years ago."

"No." he shook his head again. "I can't accept that. Engagements can be broken too."

"Not this one."

"Do you love him?" he asked her. She hesitated. "I am fond of him." His mouth curved in to a small cynical smile. "Fond?" he asked skeptically. "You need love and passion; not fondness. I can give you that."

She shook her head this time. " I don't need those things."

"Don't you?" He was in front of her now, running his hand down her cheek. Instinctively she leaned into his palm before realizing what she was doing and backed away.

"Don't you?" he asked again.

"Your brand of love left me pregnant and alone."

"By your choice." He cut in.

"No." she replied quietly. "By yours. For the last time Amon, when you told me to terminate our daughter, you terminated our love."

"I was overwhelmed." He said desperately, she was slipping away from him again but this time she was right in front of him."

"There is **no excuse**. A life is a life."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's too late." And then she was gone.

"It's never too late Robin." He whispered to air. "Not for us; it can't be; I won't let it be."

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Review and let me know. NO FLAMES! I haven't been great with updating any of my stories, I know, but from now on I will try to update, at least one story, if not all of them, once a month. With that said, see you in mid-April for the second chapter of Untitled and May for anything else.**

**-B**


End file.
